Instmctions): (Core B, Lauer) The Shared Resource Core is one of the three cores required by the Cleveland Clinic Program of Excellence in Glycoscience (CC-PEG). The primary objectives of this Core are: 1) to accelerate the pace of the individual research projects by providing them with the glycoscience skills and facilities necessary for glycosaminoglycan analysis, and 2) to provide post-doctoral fellows supported by this program with hands-on instruction in glycosaminoglycan analytical techniques as part of a close partnership with the Glycoscience Skills Development Core. The Shared Resource Core will provide services and instruction in a variety of analytical techniques, involving glycosaminoglycans: (a) extraction and purification, (b) mass, size and sulfation profiling, (c) binding partners and modifications, (d) immunohistochemistry and gene expression, and (e) smooth muscle/endothellal cell culture. These services and instructions will insure timeliness, efficiency and uniformity for all the projects in achieving their aims that require extensive analyses of glycosaminoglycans/proteoglycans, thereby facilitating meeting the overall goals of the CC-PEG to determine the roles of hyaluronan matrices in vascular pathologies. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Shared Resource Core will contribute to public health by providing the Individual research projects with the specialized analytical tools required for glycosaminoglycan/proteoglycan analyses. These analyses will involve clinical samples from patients with vascular disease involving diabetes, pulmonary hypertension and inflammatory bowel disease.